cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pikachurin
Category:User:Pikachurin Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. Thanks! Thanks for making , and putting it on my pages. Looks great! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:78, Septidi, 27 Ventôse CCXVIII Buttons Oh, I had not noticed the sound button failure >______> Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:40, Septidi, 27 Ventôse CCXVIII Important Changed it out, but decided against deleting it as it seems to still be on a few people's personal user spaces and I'm not in a mood to be trying to justify changing those :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:20, Nonidi, 29 Ventôse CCXVIII :Oh, right. xD Deleting now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:66, Nonidi, 29 Ventôse CCXVIII ABBPA I figured we were adding the signatories in the order they signed it, since ERA signed most recently (before SO) and was placed above LSN. No? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:59, March 20, 2010 :Ah, I didn't notice the alphabetization. That seems to be how Ragnablok is organized also, so I guess that's the better way to do it. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 00:10, March 21, 2010 Buttons (again) I tried messing around with the "Save page" and "Preview" buttons and got nowhere, but I think I've solved the audio/vieo play buttons (such as you mentioned before on Gens du Pays). Clear your cache and take a look at them, I think they look alright, though. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:89, Duodi, 2 Germinal CCXVIII Re: IRPG I take place in an idle roleplaying game (IRPG) in #idle@irc.rizon.net. Basically, you idle in the channel and don't do anything, and you gain levels based on how long you idle. You get penalized time towards your next level to varying degrees if you change your nick, part the channel, quit the network, logout of the game, are kicked from the channel, or send any messages or notifications to the channel. What I did with that section of my userpage is tell it to output the time which I would get penalized towards my next level if I performed any of those commands, based off of the functions it itself uses to determine that. For example, right now, I am at level 38. Because of this, if I was to quit the network, I would be penalized 48 minutes, 26 seconds towards achieving level 39. That's all the template really does; I just put it here because it's much easier to write the function in wikicode than it would be to write it in JavaScript or a similar programming language. While I'm leaving a message here, may I ask if you can view the various sprite images around the wiki in your browser? For example, the little icons beside the edit, comment, history, move, and watch links at the top of this page? I'm kind of guessing my inability to see them has something to do with Opera 10.50, as Opera has historically had problems with sprites, but I thought I'd ask before I fired off an email to Opera and Wikia. Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:27, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII :I had to quit playing IRPG because it made me not want to change my nick or ever leave IRC, which is no fun :P. I can see the sprites, if that helps. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:21, March 25, 2010 Local signature time (finally!) Alright, here it is: local date and time stamps for your signature. This is for Eastern time little endian format only. If you need or want it in a different timezone or format, let me know and I'll get it fixed up for you (I've decided against making a global template for time due to the complex nature of changes that need to be made depending on location as well as format). If you want the local time in Eastern Time little endian format in your signatures, replace the current time data (if any) with the following exact code: 03 )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}} < 10 | 0}} )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}}070000 < and <= 110 )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((11)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*1}}070000}}}} hours }} Again, if you need it in a non-Eastern timezone or big or middle endian formats, let me know and I'll alter the code accordingly. I strongly recommend against trying to alter the code yourself, as some of the odd numbers in the middle need to be changed accordingly. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:43, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII :One thing I should note - if you use local time in your signature, please denote it with (ET) or a similar mark so people who use dates don't get confused. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:41, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII Disparuean Flagbearers If you wanted to use it anywhere, I've uploaded a picture which could be used to illustrate Disparuean Olympic flagbearers at File:Disparuean Olympic Flag Bearers.jpg. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:25, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII :It wasn't actually used; I added the blue stripes onto a normal Canadian flag used at the 1994 Winter Olympics (the original picture is from CBC). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:58, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII ::Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:85, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Userboxes Hmm, wonder how that happened <_< Thanks for pointing it out :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:04, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXVIII Redirects Should an effort be made to use redirects as little as possible, or is it fine to use them? I mainly ask because not many pages link to Wonders, which is a redirect to National Wonders, so it wouldn't be too hard to fix those. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:44, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) :I think the more relevant question here is, "why is the page entitled National Wonders and not Wonders?" I think the page should be moved, what do you guys think? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:34, Octidi, 8 Germinal CCXVIII ::I agree. The page should be moved to Wonders since that's what they're usually called in-game and by players, and there seems to be only one mention of "National Wonders" in-game. Pikachurin Talk • 20:53, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) :::They're called National Wonders in game so I think it should be left alone. So I guess my question is, would it be worthwhile / the right thing to do to change links that unnecessarily go to redirects (such as the one on my nation page in the wonders section that links to Wonders instead of National Wonders)? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:56, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) ::::The link on the side just says "Wonders", though. There's also the precedent of Improvements (instead of "Nation Improvements"). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:40, Octidi, 8 Germinal CCXVIII :::::Yes but in the nation display the section is called National Wonders and in the wonder view page they are always referred to as National Wonders. Improvements are only called Nation Improvements in the blue bar at the top of the improvements page. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:01, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) ::::::There seems to be a definite split in-game <.< Well, I'm fine with leaving it as it is for now, but that doesn't mean I may not bring this up in a suggestions thread or something later on. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:45, Octidi, 8 Germinal CCXVIII Re: Slap the person above you with a trout Since I can't reply on the forums...gahhhhh, I hate school computers. Never do that again unless I'm on my own computer/Internet :P And I can't load the forums at all now... o_O EDIT: Okay the forums are working now, at least. But I'm not going in that topic again :P Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:37, Tuesday, 30 March 2010 (ET) :It's not actually broken, it just takes five minutes to type each letter. Not worth it :P Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:55, Tuesday, 30 March 2010 (ET) Re: Recategorization; translation Not a problem, I know how mindnumbingly boring manually doing minor, repetitive stuff like that can be. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:85, Quintidi, 15 Germinal CCXVIII Thank you Thanks, Pika for fixing up the additions I've been making. I'm not well-versed with wikia so I'm still learning as I go! --Jmalaxia (talk • ) 03:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hiya, Pikachurin! I just noticed that you had fixed what must be everey grammatical/spelling error on my nation's page (New Scandinavia). I had never noticed that my page was so full of grammatical fails, and would like to say thank you for this favor! I think you might just do that with every page, judging by the activity feed that always seems to have your name on it, but I stilll think I ought to express my graditude. btw, awesome avatar! Đan77 (talk • ) 01:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for fixing my mistakes. xD I'm terrible with wiki stuff. I'd recommend you don't switch over all your images to use quite yet, as it will probably be undergoing changes and I'd prefer not to have to make it backwards-compatible. I'm just putting it in for use with a new image upload form I'm working on making. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:36, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII :Fancy! I wish I were as awesome as Michael von Preußen (I finally looked up the numbers for ß :D) :O Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:55, Thursday, 8 April 2010 (ET) ::I'm flattered . But yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. Once the new form is fully designed I get the damned thing working, more images should pop up using it. :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:39, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII ::: . If you encounter any errors while using it, please let me know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:03, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII ::::Yes, well, that is generally the point. While CN- and alliance-related media can mostly be used under fair use anyway, the vast majority of RP-related images on the wiki are blatant copyright violations, and it would be nice if we could start encouraging the use of free-use media (which, I might add, you've done an excellent job at). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:19, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII Berlin Summit The draft for the Berlin Summit article is complete. When I first brought this up I mentioned that I'd let you peruse and object to any of the treaty obligations before I put the article up, so here's your chance (the bulleted list is the relevant portion). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:72, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII :Thanks. Moved to mainspace. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:91, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII Hey Thanks for helping me, turns out I'm not so good with this alliance wiki page thing. :With my (lack of) skills, you can be sure I'll be coming back! :p Disparu categorization Hi again, Although I know what you mean by the categories, the addition of Disparu to both Category:Christian nations and Category:Secular nations seems a bit awkward, especially given that many of the members of the "Christian nations" category have official names such as the Catholic Christian Theonomy of Demiria and Democratic Christian Republic of Grand Besaid. Anyway, up to you if you choose to recategorize it or not, but that would be my suggestion. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:22, Tridi, 23 Germinal CCXVIII :Yeah, when you put it in terms of my awkward categorization, I guess I'm not in a position to talk :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:88, Tridi, 23 Germinal CCXVIII On a completely unrelated note... ...would you mind if I included Disparu as the successor state to Canada in the membership of the when I mention it on my article? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:30, Tridi, 23 Germinal CCXVIII :Thanks. I figured I'd flesh out my FA section a bit, but started running into problems when I realized most of the countries in the various world organizations Germany is in today don't exist in my RP :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:88, Tridi, 23 Germinal CCXVIII Map Hello...could i ask how you made your map? and if you could, could you please help me make me one :P Mine is complete rubbish! If not it's okay, however. ColeFlinn (talk • ) 03:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just popped in here, and I must say, the article on Disparu is looking increasingly professional, and resembles an nation article on Wikipedia. Well done, it's very nicely written. Just a little suggestion: Sometimes when I try to go to the article it takes quite some time to load, so maybe making it shorter by making some sub articles would be a good idea. ^_^ Oh and I saw your unhappy face comment here, and just wanted to say not to worry, I'm not completely cutting my nation off from you guys here, it's just that a I felt a bit restricted keeping articles on Eagleia here, reasons including the fact that this wiki is mainly about the game Cybernations, and by me keeping those articles here, it emphasizes that the nation is only one in a game, which I don't like, and also because for example that the Main Page only puts out news about boring old alliance wars, etc, instead of more interesting ones related to nation RP. There are a variety of other reasons I wanted articles on Eagleia on a separate wiki. But anyway, just because I did that, it doesn't mean I don't want to continue to RP, etc. Anytime you feel like you want to have a RP with Disparu and Eagleia, please don't hesitate to say so! ^_^ I fact I'm in the mood for one, hows about making a state visit to Eagleia, eh? =P If you like I'd love to RP that, just say yes and I'll set the thread up in the CN forums. ^_^ -Knowzilla (talk • ) 08:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :P.S: You may want to change any links to Eagleian articles from your articles directly to the respective article on the Eagleia Wiki, as they are the up-to-date ones. ;) -Knowzilla (talk • ) 15:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Here we go. =P --Knowzilla (talk • ) 15:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Why was I never informed of this wiki's existence? Michael von Preußen toddles over there... Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:32, Décadi, 30 Germinal CCXVIII RE: ADI/TSP I'm sorry to see ADI disappear so suddenly, and I wish you the best of luck in TSP. Bobogoobo mentioned on his page that you're still going to be deciding on a flag; once the alliance decides on one, forward it to me and I can try to get a vector version made if applicable. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:46, Primidi, 1 Floréal CCXVIII Disparu maps Continuing my seemingly neverending stream of arbitrary additions to this page, I got bored and decided to make orthographic maps for Disparu, which provide a bit more location context, helpful for those who may not know where Québec is. Feel free to use them as you wish, or, if you decide you'd rather keep your current one, let me know and I'll delete them. File:Disparu (orthographic).svg File:Disparu (orthographic) (cropped).svg Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:26, Primidi, 1 Floréal CCXVIII